New to Arcadia, Not New to Chaos
by queer girl for queer rights
Summary: Joan is asked to welcome the new student, Gaia Moore. But she is unprepared for the tragic history this girl has experience. Will Gaia open up enough for Joan to help her? Joan of Arcadia and Fearless crossover.
1. Gaia Moore

I do not own Joan of Arcadia and I do not own Gaia (Who is from the Fearless series by Francine Pascal, by the way). If you don't know about the Fearless series or Gaia, well, you'll find out along with Joan. Enjoy and reply.

Chapter 1

Joan moaned when her alarm clock went off. How can it be seven in the morning when it was only midnight a couple of minutes ago? Joan groaned and got up.

Joan bumped into an elderly man on her way to school. "I am _so_ sorry."

"Not a problem Joan."

"Why do you always do this to me, God? I just want a normal day, no encounters with people, or person, of a higher power, no errands for God, and no-"

"Joan, it's about time you learned to stop feeling sorry for yourself. There are others in the world who suffer, you know."

"So what is it today? Donate to the Help the Children Fund?"

"I want you to welcome the new student."

"New student? Oh, this is great. With my luck she won't even speak English."

"Have a nice day, Joan."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Class, we have a new student here today." Mr. Sarp This is Gaia Moore, from New York. Gaia, would you like to tell the class something about yourself?"

"Not really," Gaia said. The class laughed. _So this is my project. Great. She looks like she came out of the dumpster_. Well worn sneakers, army pants, a sweatshirt that probably hasn't been washed for centuries, her shoulder bag. Her pure blond hair was matted with tangles, deep circles under her eyes, and a bruise on her chin. And yet she still remains stunning. Joan hated her already.

"Well, class, I hope that you will put in an extra effort to make Gaia feel welcome."

Gaia walked to the only empty desk, which happened to be my right. I wonder if God planned this out. Probably.

"Hi, Gaia," I said, attempting to make conversation. "I'm Joan Girardi, and I-"

"Look, Joan," Gaia said, turning to look at me. "I'm not looking to make any friends." Talk about harsh. What is with this girl?

"Well, if you want to you can eat lunch with me, you can."

"Thanks for the offer." Joan knew she didn't mean it.

"Hey, Adam," I said.

"Hey," he said.

"Have you met the new girl? Gaia Moore?"

"Nope. What does she look like?"

"Oh, well, she-"

"She looks like this." I turned to see Gaia Moore, in the flesh. "I hope your offer is still good."

"Yeah it is."

"Offer?" Adam asked.

"Just to eat lunch with us," I said. "So, Adam, Gaia. Gaia, Adam."

"Hi," Adam said. Gaia did not reply. She just sat down and started on her lunch.

"I can't believe you can eat that stuff," I said, referring to her tray of lunch food.

"Mystery stew has been a favorite of mine for as long as I can remember."

"So, Gaia," Adam made an attempt at conversation. "What brings you to Arcadia?"

Silence. "Gaia?"

"Look, you don't ask me questions, I don't break your neck, do we have a deal?"

_God set me up with this? I don't see how anyone can help this freak._

"Okay," Adam said. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever," Gaia said as she finished her lunch, got up, and left.


	2. Who's Loki?

I apologize for last chapter where I kept switching point of views from Joan did to I did and stuff like that. Read, enjoy, and reply.

Chapter 2

Joan made her excuses and got up to follow Gaia. "Gaia," she called. "Gaia."

"What?" Gaia asked impatiently, not slowing her pace.

"Where are you going?"

"To the moon."

"Look, Adam was just trying to be nice."

"Do I look like I give a shit?"

Joan was so tempted to just give up. So what if she lets God down. He shouldn't have picked her in the first place.

"Keep it moving, Joan," a woman to her left said.

"God, I want out."

"There is no out. Follow her. She needs to tell her secret."

"What secret?"

"Keep it moving."

"Gaia, wait up." Joan panted. "Will you please just slow down?"

"Let me think about it," Gaia said. "No."

"Gaia, look, you're gonna have to tell someone sometime or another. Might as well be now."

Gaia stopped and turned to face Joan. "Loki sent you, didn't he? Oh, I thought I had him. I should have known he'd catch up with me. You tell him that he can die in Hell."

"Gaia, what are you talking about? Who's Loki?"

Gaia stared deep into Joan's eyes. Joan looked down. Gaia seemed to relax a bit. "You know what, just pretend I didn't say anything."

Gaia turned to leave, but Joan grabbed her wrist. "You have five seconds to get your hands off my arm."

"Gaia, why don't you just tell-"

"Five," Gaia counted. Joan let go. "Gaia, no one should be carrying secrets. You should tell someone."

"Carrying secrets isn't the least of my problems. Hiding from the ones I love, just so that they won't end up dead? Yeah, that's more on the top of my list."

"Gaia, you can tell me. I swear, whatever it is, I'll believe you."

Joan could tell Gaia was considering lifting the burden off her shoulders and just talk. But before she could get a word out, a high piercing scream cut through the wind.


	3. The Fight

Chapter 3

In the blink of an eye, Gaia started running. Not away from the scream, like anyone else would have, but towards the sound. Joan ran to catch up, weaving in between trees, fear mounting in her system. Gaia was way ahead of her, running at warp speed. Joan knew how rare it was for there to be an attack in the park at one in the afternoon, but there was all the same.

"Let her go," Gaia said, her voice perfectly calm. There were two guys, one short red-head, and one tall brunette. They were pushing a girl, probably only 13 years old, against a large stone. The two guys smiled at each other, stepped away from the girl, and started to walk towards Gaia. "Run," Gaia told the girl, and the girl took off. "Now," Gaia addressed the two thugs, "you are going to learn what happens when you cross paths with Gaia Moore."

Joan tried to scream, but nothing came out. Her feet were rooted in place, she was hidden from view, but she could see what was going on, and she watched in shock as Gaia crouched down in a fighting stance. Gaia showed no signs of fear.

"Hai," Gaia leapt from her position and shot into the air, her right leg out, her foot connecting with red-head thug's chin. He crumpled to the ground. The tall thug charged at Gaia, and Joan gasped as she watched Gaia use his momentum against him and flipped him over her shoulder, and he landed back down on the ground. He was out for the count.

The red-head thug had regained his strength and started to walk up behind Gaia. Gaia turned in a round-house kick, where she spun on her left heal, and lifted her right leg, keeping it up, hitting the thug's head, and returned to her standing position. The thug collapsed to the ground, apparently unconscious.

Joan finally found her body able to move, and rushed over to Gaia's side. "That was amazing. I can't believe you just did that. How did you learn to-" Joan stopped when she noticed how pale Gaia looked. "Gaia, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to pass out for a while..." and as she said this, she collapsed to the ground.


	4. I'm Fine

Chapter 4

Joan grew intensily uneasy, sitting by the unconscious Gaia. Joan didn't want to hang around in case the two thugs regained consciousness. But she didn't want to leave Gaia alone, in case the thugs _did_ wake up and Gaia would have to deal with them again.

_God, this would be a really great time for you to show up right now_. A little boy ran nearby, stopped, shouted, "it's okay, Joan," and ran off. _Gee, thanks_.

All of a sudden Joan heard men talking nearby. "The woman said that she heard a scream from that area over there."

A group of cops came into view. Joan stood up slowly. Joan recognized some of the men as co-workers of her father's. "Uh, Chief," one of the men said. "You might want to come over here."

"What is it, Officer-" he stopped once he caught sight of the three unconscious people then at Joan. "Joan."

"Hi, Daddy."

"Joan, what in the world are you doing her? What happened?"

"Daddy, I swear, I didn't do this."

"Joan," her father said. "I know you didn't. I highly doubt that a teenager like yourself could do this."

"Maybe a teenager like me can't," Joan said, "But a teenager like Gaia," I indicated Gaia, "could."

"What? Honey I don't understand. That's not possible."

"Then how do you explain that I just saw Gaia beat the crap out of those two guys?"

"She just walk over and attacked them?"

"No, we were talking, and then we heard this scream, and all of a sudden she started running toward the scream, I didn't really want to follow her, but I didn't want to just leave her, and then there were these two guys who were pinning down this girl. Gaia told them to stop and the girl ran and she attacked the guys."

There was a long silence as the men absorbed the story. "Men," her father ordered. "Put these guys in cuffs, make sure they don't get away. We'll bring them in for questioning later."

Gaia started to stir on the ground. She groaned slightly from her aching body. She started to sit up, Mr. Girardi helped keep her up. Gaia looked around her, taking in all the cops. The first word out of Gaia's mouth shocked Joan. "Shit."

"Don't worry, Gaia," Mr. Girardi said. "You aren't in trouble, you will just have to come in to the station to answer some questions."

"Oh, crap. Oh, crap," Gaia kept repeating. She stood up, Mr. Girardi rushed forward.

"You should sit down," Mr. Girardi said. "You could have a concussion."

"I'm fine," Gaia said and started to run at an impressive speed for someone who was just unconscious. The cops started to chase her but Joan knew already: Gaia was too fast for them.


	5. Adam

Just to let you know, I have many chapters writen out, I just wait for more reviews before I update. So, review.

Chapter 5

"Joan," Mr. Giraridi said. "Why don't you come down to the station and tell your story again and answer some questions."

"What's going to happen to Gaia?" Joan asked her father.

"We won't know for sure until we hear her story."

"Will she go to jail?"

"I highly doubt it."

"What if you don't catch her?"

"What do you mean? Of course we'll catch her."

"Dad, she's fast. She'd win the gold if she raced. And she fights like Jacky Chan. I mean, she was amazing."

"Joan, when we have cases like these, it most likely means there is an ugly truth beneath it all."

"You think she killed someone, don't you?"

"I don't know what I think honey."

"Would someone who kills someone save a girl from two grown men?"

"Joan, I'm not disagreeing with you."

"But, you're not agreeing, either."

"Joan, now is not the time for this."

Joan was silent. "Dad, when Gaia and I were talking, before the fight, I was trying to get her to tell me her secr- to tell me what was bothering her, she went nuts on me, saying something about 'Loki sent you didn't he?' and something about how she should have know he'd catch up with her."

Joan waited for her dad to say something. She hoped she hadn't messed things up for Gaia.

"It sounds like she's running from someone," he said. He turned to look Joan straight in the eye. "Joan, we need to find Gaia if we want to help her. If you hear from her or remember anything else, you have to tell me. Can you promise me?"

"I- okay, yeah."

"Okay, how about I drop you back off at school? You'll be able to make your last class."

Joan nodded.

Instead of going to her last class when her dad dropped her off, Joan walked to Adam's class. She needed someone to talk to. Joan waved frantically in the window when the teacher wasn't looking. Adam didn't notice, but the girl who was next to him did and poked Adam in the shoulder and whispered something to him. Adam looked at the window at Joan. Joan indicated for him to get out, so after a minute or so, Adam had convinced his teacher he needed to go to the nurse's office.

"Joan," Adam said. "What's going on?"

"Adam, we need somewhere where we can talk in private."

"Yeah, okay, follow me," Adam said. "Well?" he asked when we were in the school's kitchen.

"I have something to tell you."


	6. Wonder Woman

AncientPadfootSaphire, you put a smile on my face, but I think I'll keep the rule. Consider it bribery, you have to reply to get more chapters evil grin.

Chapter 6

"So Gaia is the female version of Jacky Chan?" Adam asked.

"Yes." Joan replied.

"And she saved that girl."

"Yes."

"And beat the crap out of those guys."

"Yes."

"And she is on the run."

"Yes."

"And someone might be after her."

"Yes."

"So I guess she wasn't kidding when she said she'd snap my neck if I asked her any questions."

"Adam, this is serious."

"It's not everyday you meet Wonder Woman."

"Adam, Gaia's in trouble. I don't know if I should help my dad find her or if I should let her run."

"Joan, do you realize that we could be dealing with a fugitive or something?"

"And do you realize that we are dealing with a teenage girl who just because she can fight doesn't mean she should have to hide from some sicko?" I realized I answered my own question. "But if she runs, then whoever it is will get her. So we have to help my dad find her."

"Well that settles it."

"Wait, she said that carrying secrets isn't her biggest problem, that hiding from the people she loves to so they don't end up dead is. Adam, I think Gaia is running from a murderer."


	7. The letter

You guys were supposed to review. Don't dissapoint me this time, so review!

Chapter 7

Joan opened the door of her house and walked in.

"Joan?" Helen called. "Your father called."

"Yeah, is he here?"

"No, he's still at the station."

"Well, I'll be in my room."

"Joan, honey, do you want to tell me what is going on?"

"Not really, you can ask Dad."

Will walked through the door a couple hours later.

"Will," Helen said. "Is someone going to tell me what's going on?"

"Not now, Helen. I need to talk to Joan. Joan? Joan!"

"I'm not here."

Will opened the door.

"I said I'm not here."

"Well, we haven't caught Gaia, yet. We're still looking, though."

"Dad, I think Gaia's running from a murderer."

Will stood in the doorway in silence. "Are you sure?"

"I wish I wasn't, but yes, I'm sure."

"Honey, you're going to have to tell me everything if we are going to save this girl."

"So, she's running to keep whoever it is that's following her," Joan's father began, "away from her friends so they don't end up hurt?"

"Yeah."

"What about a weapon? Did she appear to be carrying any for of a weapon?" Officer Sanders asked.

"No. Not that I could tell. I mean, she had a book bag, it was pretty stuffed, she could have had something in there."

"I see," Will said. "Well, Gaia left her book bag in the park, so we have one of our men searching it as we speak."

"Chief," another officer said. "I just finished the search on Gaia's book bag."

"And?"

"Well, no weapons. There were some textbooks, a couple of days of clothes, and a note written to an Ed Fargo."

"Can I have a look at the note?"

"Sure."

_Dear Ed Fargo,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't say goodbye, but I had to get out of New York. Oliver is showing signs of turning back into Loki, and I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt again. If I stuck around any longer, you'd end up just like Mary and Ella and all the other people I've hurt. So I need to leave and get Loki out of New York, because I know he will follow me._

_Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. But Ed, remember, any sign of Loki, run. I'm not going to loose you._

_I love you,_

_Gaia Moore_

"'Oliver is showing signs of turning back into Loki'?" Joan read.

"Do a search for Gaia Moore and Ed Fargo. See if there is any results of an Oliver or Loki. Start with New York." Will commanded.

"Dad? What if-"

"Honey, I'm going to need you to step outside the office. We have a lot on our hands right now."

"Why the long face, Joan?" a woman to her left was filling a cup of coffee.

"Do you even have to ask that question? I am way over me head."

"Think about what this Gaia Moore is going through. She loves this Ed Fargo, wants to be with him, but thinks that if she's going to stay with him, he will die."

"Would he?"

"What?"

"Would he die? If she stayed with him?"

"I don't know, but Gaia has taken history and learned from it. She opened up to Mary, Loki didn't like that, so Mary died."

"Will I die?"

"Everyone dies, Joan. But don't worry, you have quite a long time to enjoy life."

"God, why did you do this to Gaia? Make her life like this?"

"I didn't. Loki did."

"Will you tell me who this Loki guy is?"

"Sorry, I don't want to be late." With that, God turned around and left.


	8. Backround Check

Chapter 8

"Gaia Moore. Daughter of Tom Moore and Katia. Mother was murdered. Father was MIA for 5 years, returning briefly, then disappearing again. Father was a worker of the CIA. One brother, D., thought to be dead, rare mental desiese, claims to see glowing hallows of different colors, depending on if they have a good or bad soul. Has an uncle named Oliver Moore, who was once part of the CIA before disappearing without a trace. Oliver Moore and Tom Moore are identical twins. Gaia Moore: Languages spoken: English, Russian, Greek, Arabic, French, Spanish. Unusual traits: martial arts training, fearless...'"

"Fearless?" Joan said.

Officer Sanders refered to the file again. "Yes, fearless. Unable to experience fear."

"So that's why she faught so well the other day. She wasn't scared."

"I don't see how any of this could be true," Will said. "It's too far fetched."

"Well, she is on the run, so she might not have parents," Mr. Sanders pointed out. "And it mentions an Oliver Moore, who went missing, but could still be alive."

"She didn't want to say why she came to Arcadia. Actually she threatened to snap Adam's neck if he asked her any more questions."

"I think we are dealing with a very sensitive, special girl," Will said. "What about Ed Fargo?"

"'Ed Fargo, two parents, both alive, one older sister. Was paralyzed from the waist down after a skateboard accident, was in a wheelchair for 2 years, before regaining use of his legs after surgery. Colorblind.' Nothing out of the normal."

"Do you have his phone number?"

"Yes."

"Let's give Mr. Fargo a call."


	9. The Call Part One

Chapter 9

"Hello?" a male voice sounded the room from the speaker phone.

"Can I speak to a Mr. Ed Fargo?" Will said.

"Uh, speaking."

"I'm calling about a certain Gaia Moore, do you know her?"

"Oh, shit. Is Gaia in trouble? Is she okay? She just up and went without a word and I haven't seen her since."

"As far as we know, Gaia is fine, but we are searching for her. She fled the scene from a crime, after fighting two grown men."

"So?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, this is just like Gaia. She does it all the time in New York. I swear she goes looking for a fight. She's always there to save the day."

"Can you tell me about Oliver Moore or Loki?"

Ed was silent for a long time. "Look, I don't think I should be talking about him."

"Son, if we are going to save Gaia, you are going to have to help us."

Ed sighed and then said, "Okay, I'll tell you."


	10. The Call Part Two

Sorry for the delay.

Chapter 10

"Now, Gaia barely tells me anything, everything is a mystery. But I do know that Gaia has an uncle, that's Oliver, and the Oliver version is supposed to be the nice caring uncle. So Loki went into a coma and came out as Oliver. He felt bad about all the stuff he did and Gaia believed him. I even believed him. But then he started to show signs of Loki. So now he's Loki."

"Who is Loki?"

"He's the one responsible for all the shit in Gaia's life."

"Could you elaborate?"

Ed counted off on his fingers. "He shot Mary, Ella, kidnapped Sam, even though we thought he was dead, that was until he escaped and showed up. Uh, he tried to kill me, well, a whole bunch of other stuff."

"Will he try to kill Gaia?"

"I don't know. I mean, he's had so many chances, I mean he's had spys follow her for years, so he would have, I mean he had all those chances. Gaia thinks that he wants her to, like, join forces with him or something."

"Would she?"

"I'm sorry, have you met Gaia Moore? Hell no, she won't."

"Are you two going out?"

Pause. "We were."

"Because in Gaia's note to you, she said-"

"Wait, a note. Oh, yeah, of course she wrote a note. She's done that twice now. Write a mini note, say 'I'm sorry, I have to leave, can't explain, bye.' Try to get it to me and run before I can catch up. Except I guess she didn't get it to me this time."

"Ed, I know you don't want to help us, but could you give us any idea's as to where Gaia might be?"

"Try subways, the park, and anywhere where there would be a fight. Oh, and bring Crispy Cream doughnuts."

"Doughnuts?"

"Yeah, the chocolate glazed ones, and get a boxful. Trust me, you offer it, she will most likely come out if she hasn't eaten much."

Will chuckled and said, "Thanks for the tip."


	11. Subway Doughnuts

Chapter 11

"I can't believe we are doing this." Officer Sanders said, carrying a box of doughnuts outside the subway station.

"The boy said it will work, so I don't see why we shouldn't give it a try." Will said. "If she doesn't want it or doesn't eat it all we can eat it."

They waited a little longer. But they didn't have to wait long.

"There she is." Will said. He knew if he called out her name, she's run. "Doughnuts. I got them and now I don't want them. I don't want to waste them. Anyone want them."

All the children turned towards Will, tugging on their mother's arms, wanting the doughnuts. "Not a problem."

_Thank you, Ed_. "Why don't you sit with us?"

Gaia looked suspiciously at them. "I think I'll pass on that."

"You a friend of Ed Fargo?"

Gaia turned around to face them. "Over there, that table." She tilted her head towards an empty table, in an almost deserted area.

Gaia opened the box and smiled. She grabbed one and stuffed it into her mouth whole. "Hungry?"

"Starved," Gaia answered. "What do you know about Ed."

"We talked to him the other day, he's the one who suggested the doughnuts."

"I swear I would kiss him right now if I could."

"He told us about Oliver."

"Ed, you bastard."

"Is Oliver the man you are running from?"

"Loki."

"What?"

"Don't call him Oliver. Oliver is the fake. The fraud. Loki is the real person."

"And what exactly do you mean by Loki is the real person."

"He's cruel, vicious, cold-hearted, and doesn't give a shit if he kills an innocent person. Why do you think I ran from New York? If I stayed, Ed would die. Ed is getting too close to finding out, just like Mary, and look what happened to her."

"Too close to finding out what?"

"Weren't you paying any attention to what I said? Whoever I tell, if Loki finds out they know, and they start asking questions, you can say bye bye."

"We are willing to take that risk."

"Look, if I do tell you, it will have to be somewhere private. Where there is absolutely zero chance of Loki having spies or bugs planted."

"I know a place. It's call the-"

"Don't say it out loud, or that place is ruled out. Write it down."

Will looked over at his partner. This girl has done this before.

_Picture Frames Shop. Is out of business. 69835 Ampton Avenue. Tomorrow at 2pm._

Will slid the paper over to Gaia, who picked it up and read it several times. "Do you have a match or lighter?"

"You smoke?"

Gaia glared at Will. "Just give it to me."

Mr. Sanders handed her a match. She struck it and lit the slip of paper on fire, which she dropped in a glass of water. She grabbed it out of the water, and examined it to make sure it was unreadable. When satisfied she tore it in half and dropped it in the trash can. She stood up and left.

_This girl has CIA written all over her_, Will thought, remembering that her father was a CIA agent. _At least she is able to handle being hunted by a psycho uncle._


	12. A Little Get together at the Frame Shop

Chapter 12

Gaia did not go to school the next day. If she went, if anyone was watching her would see her leave the school and follow her. She hung out in the Starbucks. At 1:50, she walked over to the Frame Shop, which had an out of business sign across its window. She walked in to be greeted by Will and Mr. Sanders, who were already there with a box of doughnuts.

"Don't they teach you anything in police training?" she asked them as she turned off the lights and opened the blinds. She indicated that they sit in the table in the shade. "If you meet in an abandoned store, make sure it looks like an abandoned store."

"Where did you learn all of this?"

"Will you hold on a second? In case you didn't know, I've got no money, and these doughnuts are just about my only source of food at the time." She stuffed an entire doughnut in her mouth.

"Okay," she said as she swallowed her third doughnut. "So, to answer your question, I learned all this from my dad. He was in the CIA and would train me for hours each day."

"Why?"

"Because he noticed that I was-"

"That you were fearless?"

Her eyes widened.

"Backround check," Mr. Sanders said, simpily.

"Gees, you guys look more into stuff than NYPD. Ok, that I was fearless and unusually bright and fast learning. He thought that that would lead me to trouble so I might as well be prepared. Now fighting is like yoga for me."

"That's comforting."

"Hey, I go into the parks at night and if I'm lucky they prey on me instead of some other girl who can't fight them off. Then they learn their lesson and back off. It sometimes takes a few times though."

"You are one extrodinary girl."

She snorted. "Nah, I'd say more like freak of nature. I mean how many girls look like a female Arnold Swartunator (sp?)?"

"Ok, point taken."

"Anyways, I hated it, but I did it anyways. I was doing calculus by third grade, I didn't know how to swim but I jumped in the deep end when I was two anyways and I did it the next day, too, until I was able to swim. Stuff like that."

The two officers sat there with there mouths hanging open. "What happened to Mary?"

In a flash, the vulnerable child shone through. It only lasted for a second before she set her face to a blank, expressionless mask. "I don't want to talk about Mary. Besides, these questions aren't going to catch Loki, not that you two could."

"What do you mean? We had one of the top police forces in-"

"Look, no offence, but I'm not one for police, and also, do you think that if the CIA has tried and failed to catch this guy, that this dinky little police force could catch him. He's not your average, run of the mill murderers. He's more towards the terrorist level."

Will's confidence was starting to wear thin. If the CIA couldn't catch this guy, how was he to expect his police force to be able to catch him? "Okay, so what do you suggest we do?"

"Okay," Gaia leaned forward. "Sleeping in the parks and subways is an obvious place to search if Loki knows anything about me, so that's out. So, I'll have to find a family to stay with that's willing to risk their lives."

"You can stay at our house," Will said.

"You may be a police officer, but I put a greater risk on your family than you do with your job."

"Let's just keep that option open in case we can't find another family soon, okay?"

"Okay. I don't think that it would be best if I stay in Arcadia for very long."

"Are you thinking of going back to New York."

"I really do wish I could, but no."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on the question."

"You keep on saying that you have to stay away from your friends so they don't die, do you mean-"

"You think that I kill my friends? That I would kill my mother? My best friend? My foster mother? That I would kidnap my now-ex-boyfriend? No, I'm just cursed, that's all. An illness. A plague. You know, that kind of stuff."

Will and Mr. Sanders shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "So, why don't you stay at my house until we find another place for you or you leave?"

"I guess."

"Do you need to pick up anything? We could run by the store."

"Nope, once you give me back my bag, I'll have everything I need."

"Why don't you come with me and we can pick up Joan from school?"

"Oh, joy."

"What was that?"

Gaia stood up and said. "You drive, I walk. I never really was one to ride passenger."


	13. A Smart Freak of Nature

Chapter 13

"Joan, honey."

"Dad, what are you doing here? I normally walk home. Gaia, uh, hi."

Gaia nodded. "Well, let's go before they start shooting at us." Gaia looked at Joan's uneasy face. "I'm kidding, but we do need to get moving."

"So, Joan," Will said. "Gaia's going to be staying with us for a little while until we get some things straightened out."

"Oh," Joan said. "Well, that's great."

* * *

"Helen?" Will called. "You home?" 

"In here," she called from the kitchen. "Oh, who's this?"

"Gaia Moore, she'll be staying with us if that's ok."

"Oh, no, that's fine. Gaia, I should warn you ahead of time, don't eat anything I cook."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Gaia," Joan said, wanting to give her parents some time to talk things over. "Why don't I show you my room?"

"Sure."

"So," Joan said when they were in her room. "Why weren't you at school?"

Gaia shut Joan's window and closed the blinds. "I was meeting your father."

"Well, I brought you your homework."

"Thanks."

"So, how long are you-"

"Why don't we do the homework?"

"Sure."

Joan watched as Gaia raced through her math homework in a mere 15 minutes. She put the math aside and picked up her English homework. "Ah, _Promiscuities_, I read the Russian version."

"You've already _read_ this?" Joan asked incredulously.This girl actually _is_ a freak of nature."When?"

"A long time ago."

"So, do you still remember it? Maybe you could brief me on it or something."

"Look, I am starting to get sick of all these questions." She proceeded to answer the questions without picking up the book. "Don't you have homework of your own?"

"What? Oh, sorry." Joan picked up her homework and started to work.

Will knocked at the door. "Gaia? I have your bag here. And the rest of the family is here, why don't you come down and meet them?"

Gaia looked over at Joan and asked, "Do I have a choice?"

"I don't think so," Joan answered.

"Be right out," Gaia said.

Gaia sighed and slammed her textbook shut. "Done."

"Already?"

"Yeah, come on lets go meet your family." Joan looked down at her homework and smirked. A smart freak of nature.


	14. Family Introductions

Chapter 14

"Dad," Joan said as she came down the stairs. "Why can't I have photographic memory?"

"It's not as great as you think," Gaia said.

"Why? You don't have to study, homework is easy."

"And you get to remember every horrific detail that's happened to you? Yeah, who wouldn't want it?"

"Gaia, this is the family." Will said. "This is Luke," Will indicated a curly hair boy about her age. "And this is Kevin," Will indicated a good-looking boy, slightly older than Gaia, and in a wheelchair. Eh, too much Ed memory.

"I hope you don't mind looking down at me just to talk to me," Kevin said in self-pity sarcasticness.

"Actually," Gaia said, "My best friend and boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend, I guess now, was in a wheelchair."

The smile dropped from Kevin's face instantly. "What do you mean he _was_ in a wheelchair?"

"He got surgery on his lower spinal cord. He's walking now. Took a while to get used to having to look up at him, since he'd been in a wheelchair when I met him."

"He- So, it worked?"

"Yeah. They said there was only twenty percent chance that it would work, but he took it, and, well he's walking now."

"See, champ," Will said, clapping his hand on Kevin's shoulder, "You shouldn't give up hope."

"Yeah," Kevin said, still in a sort of daze.

"And I'm the science geek," Luke said.

"And I'm the freak, nice to meet you all," Gaia said. "Look, if you don't mind, I'm going to go back upstairs."

"No, go ahead," Helen said. "Let me know if you need anything."

Joan walked into her room to find Gaia staring longingly at the phone. "You can use the phone, you know."

"And call who?"

"Ed?"

"Yeah, but given my luck, his phone's will be bugged."

"Do you ever let yourself make a mistake? Have fun?"

"Yes. Making friends. That was my mistake. When I moved to New York, I planned an no friends. No friends means no attachments, so I could pick up and leave at a moments notice. But Ed would not give up, the stubborn bastart that heis.We became friends, then Mary came along, Sam, Heather, Ella, Jake. You can't forget the traitors, the deceivers. Josh, Tatiana, Natasha, George, Ella, except she turned good right before she died."

"Why does Loki want you?"

"Think about it. What is the worst trait that prevents you from fighting? _Fear_. And look who comes along, his fearless little niece. So round some scientists together, capture her, say 'we are not responsible for any injuries that may happen during this proceedure, please sign here', try to make clones of her, try to turn fearless himself with special injections, and ta-da, master plan. Didn't quite turn out the way he hope though."

"He tried to _clone_ you?"

"Wild imagination, my uncle."

There was a long pause of silence before Joan spoke. "How do you put up with it all?"

"You start to built a wall when your mom dies and your dad abandons you."

Gaia was silent before she said, "Why am I talking so much about myself, when back in New York I never let a single detail slip?"

Joan thought about it for a while, then remembered what God said. "Everybody has a secret. We have to tell it at some point or another."


	15. Any Plans Now?

Chapter 15

"What do you mean?" Gaia asked.

Joan hesitated. She had been longing to tell someone about her interactions with God for so long, but Gaia really didn't need Joan's troubles. Actually it was barely trouble compared to what Gaia had been through. Yet who better to share that with than a girl who has hard to believe secrets too?

"Well," Joan began, taking a deep breath. "It kinda began about a year ago, I woke up and-"

A nock interrupted Joan and Kevin opened the door. "Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No," Joan said hastily, grateful for not having told Gaia, because she really wasn't ready for it. "What do you need?"

"Actually I kinda wanted to talk to Gaia for a bit, if that's ok."

"What? Oh, yeah, okay," Joan said, sounding flustered. Joan got up and left the room and shut the door.

"What was that all about?" Kevin asked.

"How should I know? I don't live here."

Kevin sat there awkwardly, waiting for Gaia to say something else. When she didn't, he said, "so, I was wondering, you said you had a friend in a wheelchair. I was wondering if you could share what you know, I mean my family's clueless and the doctors just give you statistics."

Gaia took a slow breath in and took it out. She missed Ed, but knowing that he probably hated her, that he's probably glad to be rid of her, didn't make Gaia in the mood to talk about him. But Gaia knew what Kevin was getting at: he needed to talk about it. And who better to talk to than the girl who's ex-best friend and ex-boyfriend who was paralyzed from the waist down, but now is walking?

"Yeah."

"Did they say that he didn't have a chance of his walking when he first was in the wheelchair?"

"I don't know; I didn't know him then."

"But you didn't… judge him, because he was in the wheelchair?"

"Look, it wouldn't have made a difference, when I moved to New York, I wasn't going to have friends." Gaia was lost deep in thought, then said, "I guess my plans don't always turn out."

"What are your plans now?"

"I don't know," she said. "I really don't know what I _can_ do."


	16. Six Years Ago

Chapter 16

_What are your plans?_ Such a simple question. _Oh, maybe I'll pick up the milk on my way home_. _I think I'll fly to Paris_. Everyone has a plan. Whether it's to pick up milk or to fly to Paris. For Gaia, she ran out of plans. Go to school? No. Stay with the lovely Girardis? No, she didn't feel like endangering another family. Suicide? Tempting, but too cowardly, and Gaia Moore is not a coward. Run away? To where?

Gaia needed something to do. She did not need to be taken care of. Gaia stood up, barely aware of Kevin's questioning. She grabbed her coat and ran outside. The only thing she was aware of was the slapping of her old trainers on the pavement as she ran to wherever her feet took her. She let the street signs choose her path. Running at a speed where she was side by side with a speeding sports car until it was stopped at a red light. But Gaia kept running. God, had she missed running. It felt like forever.

Gaia strained her ears for the sound of a scream. She'd settle for a mugging if she had too. Her body ached to fight. Come on, this town has to have some crime. Some bad ass punks who needed to be taught a lesson. Gaia kept on running, but her wished were not answered, as usual. A tear slipped through the corner of her eye. She wiped it away, assuming it was from running through the cold wind. But even when she slowed to a trot, she realized she was crying. She only allowed herself to cry once or twice a year. Well, this year she'd made a few exceptions.

Gaia came to a halt as she realized what day it was. A man shot her a look as he had to walk around her. Gaia looked up, and found a church only a block away. _Everybody has a secret. We have to tell it at some point or another._

Six years ago, to this day, is when everything started. Six years ago, Gaia's mother, was killed.


	17. Praying to Nobody

Chapter 17

Gaia awkwardly pushed the heavy doors of the church open. Empty, that was a start. But it felt wrong, somehow. She didn't even believe in God, not after all he's done to her. She felt so betrayed, cheated out of a normal, happy life.

She walked down the empty aisles, and sad in a row in the middle of the church. She didn't really know what to do. She brought her hands together like she's seen in the movies, but let them drop in her lap instead. She bowed her head down.

_I don't really know who I'm praying to, or if I'm praying. If you exist, God, well, I have no words left for you. Mom… mom… I miss saying that. I miss hearing your singing while you cooked in the kitchen. I… I wish I could say that I've been good, I really do. But I guess life hasn't really given me the chance. I…_ This was not right. Her mom couldn't hear her. Gaia flinched when a boy her age with wavy brown hair cleared his throat next to her. She hadn't noticed him sitting next to her. Gaia got up to leave.

"She can hear you," the boy said.

Gaia turned slowly. "What?"

"Your mother. She can hear you."

Gaia looked around uneasily. "My mother is dead."

"Gaia, I know that." This was too weird for Gaia. This kid knew her name. Never a good sign.

"Loki sent you." Not a question. It was a statement.

The boy smiled. "No, Loki could not send me. I came on my own." Gaia shifted her weight to her other foot, waiting. "I'm God."

Gaia laughed out loud. "Give me a break. My day's bad enough without a psychopath making small talk."

"Do you remember the note you had written to me, Satan, your father and your uncle, saying that you surrender, that you vow not to make any friends? This was after Mary had died. I'm glad that you still let others in, made new friends."

"I don't know what you're-"

"And the day your mother died, and your father left, you prayed to me that you would give up your life to let your mother live?"

"You-"

"And, I always thought this was cute, when you were little, you carried around pennies in case you got separated from your parents, so that you would have enough money to come home."

"Enough!" Gaia shouted. "I don't know who you are. If your God, or some freaky spy, whatever. I don't care. I _do not_ care. Rub my past right in my face. It sounds so wonderful from someone else's voice." Gaia got up to leave.

"You don't believe in me," the boy said simpily. "That's ok, not many do. Joan didn't."

"What does Joan have to do with this?"

"Why don't you talk to her? You need an extra dose of faith."

"Joan? What the hell does she know. Tell me, God damnit, because if you are who you say you are, I would hate to be the first to beat the crap out of God."

God laughed. "Actually, you wouldn't be the first, but I'll tell you this. I've given her some faith along the line this past year. She can share it." _'It kinda began about a year ago…'_

Gaia opened her mouth but he was already walking away. He threw a wave over his shoulder. Gaia took his example and got up and left the church, confussed.


	18. Believing

Chapter 18

Gaia had finally made her way back to the Giraridi's. Will and Helen looked up, startled to see Gaia so frazzeled, out of breath and wild hair. But her fierce determination stopped them from protesting as she stomped up to Joan's room.

When Gaia barged through the door, startling Joan, Gaia felt suddenly uneasy. "Do you believe in God?"

Joan looked up at Gaia. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"If I'm crazy, just tell me, but, do you… talk to him?"

Joan's eyes widened. Gaia could see thoughts facing across her face. "I, uh…" Joan looked around, wondering if this was a trick.

Gaia sighed and elaborated, "Because some kid claiming to be God said that you talk to him. So, should I send myself to a crazy camp or what?"

"I… Yeah." Gaia waited. "Yes, I do. Talk to God."

Gaia raise her eyebrows and whistled. "Well, I guess I'm not the only one who's not quite normal."

"You believe me?"

"Why not, He just chatted with me. Although I don't feel all that honored. He was a real jerk."

"Tell me about it. Anyways what did He say?"

Gaia looked down. "He said 'She can hear you'." Before Joan could open her mouth, Gaia clarified. "My mother." Gaia looked to the window, tears threatening to spill. "It's been six years, to the day."

"To what day?"

"Six years ago… my mother was murdered." She pursed her lips. She barely noticed Joan's arm around her. She eased into Joan, resting her head in the crook of Joan's neck. Silent tears fell from her eyes onto Joan's shirt, her whole body shaking. The door creaked open.

"Joan, I was wondering if you knew where I put my, oh." It was Luke. His eyes widened as he saw Gaia bawling on his sister's shoulder. Gaia pulled away from Joan, wiping her eyes furiously. Joan hissed at him to get out but he couldn't make himself move. "You wanna get out of the house? Go to the park?"

Joan rolled her eyes at her brother's idiotic suggestion. It was getting pretty dark outside, but Gaia nodded. It wouldn't be like Washington Square Park in New York, but it would be close enough. Luke smiled, obviously proud of himself. "Great, so, let's go."

He left the two girls to gather themselves and they all headed to the park.


	19. Loki's Uprising

HorseyGurl149, I hope you like the change, and thanks for your correction.

Chapter 19

The three teenagers walked in silence around the park, carefully avoiding the topic of Gaia's sudden breakdown that Luke had walked in on. Finally, Luke spoke.

"So… What do you think of Arcadia, Gaia?"

Gaia held up her hand to silence him suddenly. The sun had set probably an hour or so ago, it was kind of hard to see each other well. Gaia listened carefully and confirmed, they were being followed. Gaia did nothing to slow her pace, and pondered how to take care of this with Joan and Luke there. "Ok," Gaia began quietly. "Don't look back or acknowledge it, but we are being followed. Luke, I said don't look." "Sorry." "So, we'll stop ahead, say our goodbyes, and go separate ways. I'll take care of it if he follows me, which he will. If he follows you, don't worry about it. Ok, once we reach this tree up ahead." Gaia prayed they understood. "Well," Gaia spoke at normal volume now. "I'm going to keep walking, but you guys go home. I'll meet you up later."

"Yeah, ok." Joan said.

"See ya later."

Gaia continued straight along the path, and Joan and Luke took opposite ways. Gaia slowed her pace to be sure the man was following her. Gaia couldn't hear anything. Maybe he stopped. All of a sudden, Gaia heard a girl scream "Gaia!"

Shit. Joan. Gaia sprinted in the direction Joan had gone. She found her, not far off, in a secluded spot, with a man behind her, whacked her on the back of the neck, where she crumpled, unconscious. "Hey!" Gaia called. "Get away from her." Gaia's shoulders tensed as she heard the familiar, venomous chuckle.

"Gaia, Gaia, Gaia. It's been a while." The man turned slowly around to face her.

"Loki," Gaia breathed.

"Oh, don't sound so disappointed."

"You filthy bastard." Gaia had rage seething through her veins. "You have the nerves to show up here. On this day."

"Oh, and what day would that be?" His voice remained so cool and offhanded, it enraged her.

"You killed my mother. Six years ago." His lip upturned.

"I'm not proud of it."

"To hell you aren't. You killed my mother. You killed my best friend. You kidnapped my boyfriend." She took stealthy steps towards him with each name. "You killed Ella. George. Josh. Yuri. You are the reason I never see my father. The reason I can't take a single walk without you breathing down my neck. I mean, God! We are on the other side of the continent and you still would give it up. And you wonder why I don't like you."

"Gaia, Gaia. I can understand why you may be upset with me. But that's all minor details."

Minor details. His words echoed though Gaia's head. Rage overcame her. A million strategies raced through her head. Gaia waited for the rage to reach a maximum where her mind was clear. Not easy, controlling her rage, but her father didn't train her from age six for nothing. Gaia squatted down to a fighting stance, his smile growing, he too prepared for action.

They circled around each other slowly. Both waiting for the other to make the first move. The only light Gaia had to see by was a half full moon and a streetlamp a couple yards off. Gaia kept his hands in full sight. He clenched and unclenched his fists, and Gaia smiled as he faked with his left and punched with his right. Both easily blocked, but Gaia knew she had to be careful, as she knew from experience that he was as excellent and strong a fighter as her. They circled again, like boxers in a match. Gaia struck out with her right, blocked. Then it was his turn. It was almost like a choreographed ballet. So well rehearsed, Gaia could do it in her sleep. Gaia tried to change the choreography around a little, add a little flavor. She struck out with her right, striking with her left as he blocked her right. Her fist made contact, nicking his chin, a sloppy throw, but lucky.

She caught his raised arm to backhand her across the face, but he used her technique in punching her in the gut with his other arm. The air left her lungs and she stumbled backwards, tripping over Joan's still figure. Gaia hopped back to her feet and leaped into the air, kicking out her leg. Loki ducked just in time, and Gaia turned her leap into a tumble, not fighting the fall, and tucked into a roll. Gaia sprang to her feet again. Gaia knew she didn't have much energy left. If she didn't finish him off, she'd pass out, leaving Joan up for grabs.

Gaia noticed his posture wasn't correct, that he was leaning he weight off of his left leg. Gaia faked a punch, blocked. She repeated this until she could see him get a bit cocky and overconfident. "Slowing down, Gaia?"

Gaia didn't reply. Instead, she ducked to the ground and kicked out at his left shin. He groaned and stumbled forward. Gaia rolled to the side in time to not be trampled. She had to end this fast. She stood up and roundhouse kicked as he began to turn around, connecting her foot with his shoulder. She punched his face, hearing a satisfying crack as his nose broke. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, pushing it painfully. "Not looking to good are you, Loki?"

To her shock, he reached behind his back with his other arm and, getting a good grip on the collar of her jacket, he threw her onto her back in front of him. She'd have to remember that move. Gaia rolled over, feeling like her back had risen to her ribs. She staggered upright, regaining her composure. She aimed a kick to his chest but he managed to grab her heel an inch from his chest and slowly twisted it. She pulled and pulled at her foot, but his grip was iron stiff. He kept on twisting it painfully. Gaia breathed heavily through her clenched teeth. Gaia heard that painful snap which she recognized as a bone breaking. Gaia stumbled, trying to keep weight off of her broken foot. She fell to the ground heavily. He walked over and straddled her, pinning her to place. There was no need to really, since she couldn't move on her own, as she struggled to hold onto consciousness. He reached inside his coat to produce a small vial of clear fluid. He drew out the syringe, taking his time with filling it with the clear fluid. "Gaia, I wish you didn't make things so difficult."

Gaia racked her brain for possible ways out of this situation. But with the amount of energy she had, there was no way to throw Loki off of her and smack the syringe away. She just lay there, waiting.

"Get away from her!" Gaia and Loki both looked over to find Luke, trying to save the day.

Loki chuckled. He got off Gaia and walked towards Luke. Gaia felt like a weight had been lifted from her stomach. Loki started to reach inside his coat, pulling out a small gun. Luke backed up, petrified. Gaia found a new surge of energy flow through her. Not much, but Gaia Moore would not give up at her grave if someone needed her help. Gaia stood up, limping towards him. "Gosh, I'm jealous," she said, distracting Loki. "Here you are, all about rounding up Gaia Moore, but come along some teenager, and you abandon me. What kind of uncle are you?"

Loki turned toward Gaia. "Is this a friend of yours? Maybe a _boyfriend_?"

Gaia smirked. "I would think that _you_ would know that normal isn't really my type."

"Well, it's hard to tell with you sometimes."

"Yeah." Gaia tried to hit the gun out of his hands, but of course she couldn't really balance well so she ended up having to stumble onto her broken foot, somehow remaining upright. Loki reached up his arm and Gaia couldn't really prevent him from bringing his elbow down on her shoulder, sending her back to the ground. Gaia began to see black spots cloud her vision. Gaia's good foot did fortunately make contact with his left ankle, except not enough to cause pain. But enough to surprise him.

Gaia began to hear men talking getting closer. Suddenly a few officers, including Mr. Sanders. He looked around at an unconscious Joan to Luke backed into the bushes, to Gaia clutching her broken foot, to a man he did not recognize but he had a faint idea. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked in the direction of Loki, except that he was already off. Not that he feared these officers, only of being rediscovered.

He knelt down next to Joan to check her breathing as Luke wandered his way over to Joan. Gaia would have found it amusing how he opened and closed his mouth several times but she was struggling to remain conscious. The last thing she remembered before passing out was him stroking her hair.


	20. Cooling Down

Okay okay, i know, I've been bad and haven't updated for about four or five months... Please forgive me.

Chapter 20

Ouch. Gaia could feel a massive headache coming on. Her eyes fluttered open, realizing she wasn't in a bed. This wasn't that unusual, it's happened after fights before. Gaia tried to sit up slowly, to test her body for anything broken, settling on her foot which was most definitely broken. She suddenly remembered the fight. That's when she realized that she was actually cradled in a boys arms. Luke's arms.

"Ah, crap," she proclaimed.

"That was… wow. I had never seen anything like that."

"Yeah, about that… How much of it did you see?"

"I came when I heard Joan scream, so I think all of it."

Luke had so many questions racing through his scientific head, but his mouth had lost function. Luke had been the one who pulled out his cell phone when he watched the man hit his sister. He called the station and whispered the directions.

"I just wanted to thank you, you know, for stepping in when you did."

"You're, uh, welcome. Does your family often try to inject each other with poison or whatever that was?"

"What, no, Loki can take most of the credit for that one. And it probably was just a sedative, not poison. You know, to drag me off to whatever ridiculous theory of destroying the universe by using my genes he's got in his pocket. That guy never can take a hint."

"He… oh."

"Yeah, not the best life, but someone has to suffer, so why not Gaia Moore? We messed up her genetic compound, why don't we throw some extra misery and pain in, to fill in the little gap where her fear should have gone?"

"Wait, fear? Genetic compound? I know you've got a lot to deal with, but would you mind elaborating on that one?"

"Oh, God. You don't know, do you? Shit! I thought your dad told you, already. God, I'm such a freak"

"No, my dad keeps work to himself mostly."

"Well, who doesn't know?" Gaia was not in a good mood, the way she was shouting and tears free falling. "Why don't I just fill you in? I'm fearless. No fear. Born without fear. My dad's a CIA agent, who taught me to fight and be a fucking genius, I was fighting off rapists and doing advanced calculus by third grade for Christ's sake. My uncle, you met him, Loki, who's my father's identical twin brother, killed my mother six years ago, to this day by the way, and my father left me at the hospital that day too. Everywhere I touch turns to death or misery. I'd jump off a bridge if there wasn't someone I have to save or fight off every hour of the day. There does that answer your question?"

Luke was stunned to silence. He finally found his voice and choked out, "Gaia, I am so sorry."

"Yeah, everyone's sorry. I had him this close," Gaia held up here thumb and index finger. "This close. If I could have stayed in there a little longer I could have killed him!" Gaia turned to Luke, now petrified of the sight in front of him. "I am no murderer, Luke. Don't get me wrong. But, you have to cut me some slack with wanting to kill the bastard who causes all of this crap in your life." Gaia noticed the police around her. Mr. Sanders came up to her.

"Everything all right, here?"

Gaia looked at him for a second and huffed. "You got a first aid kit?" she asked, not looking at him but at her swelling foot.

"Oh, ouch," he said, noticing it. "It think that's broken. Better take you to the hospital. Joan too. She could have a concussion."

Gaia rolled her eyes at him. Gaia was definitely not in a good mood. "Joan wouldn't have a concussion. She got hit on the neck, not the head. He hit her on the back of the neck. If he'd hit her on the side of the neck at a great speed, she'd be dead." They both looked at Gaia in surprise. "Can we just get my leg bandaged and get to the hospital? I'm sick of sitting on the cement."

* * *

A couple hours later, Gaia hobbled through the door on crutches, followed by Joan, Luke, and Mr. Sanders. Will and Helen looked up from their seats by the phone. 

"Thank you so much, Mr. Sanders," Will thanked his colleague.

Gaia inched past him to go to the backyard, not ready to be cornered into a room with no safe exit. Gaia sat down on the porch, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Gaia." It was Will.

"Go back inside, I've already endangered your kids, I won't get you killed."

"Gaia, come on. You can talk to me. What happened with Joan and Luke?"

"Loki."

Will almost didn't hear her words but soon the word found its way to his ears. "Oh, dear God." He placed his hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off. "What happened? You saw him?"

"Yeah, I saw him. I had a little chat with him, after I got him away from your daughter."

"Oh, dear God," he said, with more meaning.

"It's been a while since my life turned crap, but you know what they say. It's just like riding a bike." Will gave a sigh. "I was close. I could have done it. I was so close. Just a little bit longer."

"What?"

Gaia looked over to Will slowly, holding his eyes. "I would have killed him."


End file.
